


[秋姬野]伤痕

by Yuji_eater



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga), 电锯人
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuji_eater/pseuds/Yuji_eater
Summary: 他总是有很多伤痕
Relationships: Hayakawa Aki & Himeno, Hayakawa Aki/Himeno, 秋姬野
Kudos: 5





	[秋姬野]伤痕

他总是有很多伤痕。

这也是没法避免的事，从早川秋加入公安开始他就做好了哪怕是死的觉悟，如果你处在一个连生命都可以交换的世界，就会知道几道随随便便的伤疤根本就算不上分量，甚至连上称计算的资格都没有。他有很多伤痕，刀伤、剑伤以及手上不断裂开又愈合的茧，但秋清醒的知道最深的伤口反而留在他心里。

那是驱使他行动的，冰雪融化后渗入血液里的冰凉。

姬野总是笑他，说他每次狩猎归来都灰头土脸的像只被人抛弃的猫。说这话的时候她总爱眯起眼睛，绿莹莹的瞳孔除却他的影子外不知道还倒映着怎样的感情。他也不甘示弱的回应道姬野前辈看上去也没干净多少，而她接下来就会开怀的感叹道是啊是啊，秋说的倒也没错。

“只要我们还活着就好。”她总是这么说。

他能说什么呢？虽然早川秋早就不把自己的命当回事了，但在没杀死枪之恶魔的前提下能活着总归是好事一桩——哪怕是慢性死亡的活着。

他叼着烟，而姬野正在帮他护火，黑暗中她黝黑的发旋被染上一丝火光的暖色。“我也许在被恶魔杀掉之前就会死于癌症。”他认认真真的对她解释道，强迫姬野戒掉抽烟的冲动又一次在脑子里翻来覆去。“尼古丁是力量啊，秋。”姬野仍只是笑着说着荒唐的话，有时候连他也分不清她到底什么时候是认真的，什么时候又是在戏耍别人。

“而且我和你打个赌，”她从他嘴里夺过那只被他抽了几口的烟，满是疤痕的手指堪堪擦过他的嘴唇：“我不会戒，反而最后一定是你和我抢着抽。你干得还不够久，对我们来说这玩意有时候比爱都重要。”姬野满足的呼出一口气，面容在烟雾之下开始变得不真切。

秋只想笑：“那你现在还抢我的烟？”

姬野也笑：“为了让你稍微活久一点。”

晚了，有时候早川秋看到自己茶几上堆积成山的空烟盒只想捂住脑袋。积重难返，自己从姬野身上学到了太多的坏习惯，自己好像也真的慢慢熟悉了有烟草、啤酒和姬野在身边的每一个日夜。他只要一想到她那张装作无所谓的脸庞就又习惯性的要从口袋里摸出一支烟——托她的福，也许自己的肺也满是尼古丁造成的伤痕了。

他不知道姬野的伤痕在哪里，不过公安猎魔人里就没几个正常人，心理健全的人也不会来干这种职业。她总是以一个保护者的心态去对那些后辈，像个迫不及待要护着雏鸟的保姆，那些雏鸟中当然也包括他。姬野对他的在乎和照顾到了连秋都不得不在意的地步，有时候她把他的命看的比自己还要重要，也许在他之前那些搭档的死亡是作为前辈的姬野永远无法迈过的坎。

也许他才是她的伤痕。

早川秋不是不明白男女欢爱是怎么一回事，只是他认为把脑袋别在裤腰带上的恶魔猎人不配谈论那种奢侈的东西。人做事情要么矫枉过正，要么过犹不及，在公安这个地方职员们不是坚决禁欲就是拼了命的享受性爱带给人的满足与沉沦，从没有适中的选项供他们选择，毕竟死亡和恐惧等负面情绪总要有个发泄的地方，不焊死大门就只能任其发了疯似的流淌——在这方面早川秋就只想做个规矩的人。

姬野吻过他，唇舌纠缠的那种。她大概就是上述中的第二类人，性行为是她用来维持正常的排名第二位的必需品，第一名当然是酒精，但姬野的酒品差的吓人。当时她又开始发酒疯，在聚会上顺着座次一个个亲过去，冒着泡的啤酒和食物被她毫无章法的动作掀了满桌，周围全是老人们牟足了劲的煽风点火声，新人则要么瑟瑟发抖要么暗自期待，当然姬野毕竟是他们的前辈，瑟瑟发抖的更多一些。

她来到他的面前，嘴唇在过多饮酒和主人排着队的蹂躏后已经变得红肿，仅剩的那只绿眼睛在店里灯光的照射下亮的像块宝石。他只是平静的坐在那里，以为姬野会对自己说些什么，哪怕只是像她曾对他说过的那些无所谓的玩笑话，又或者是递给他一支烟，也像她刚开始对他那样。

但她没有，姬野只是安静的凑上前去，安静的给了他一个吻。一瞬间她口中的酒气与他的交融在一起，这种纠缠甚至给了秋一种温柔的错觉，哪怕从头到尾姬野什么也没有说，也没做什么多余的事——她所做的只是给了他这个后辈一个亲吻，一个在座的各位都能拥有的廉价的小东西。

那几秒钟早川秋想到了很多，想到了他儿时的回忆，想到了总是跟在他身后他却一直嫉妒的弟弟，想到了毁了他生活的那该死的枪之恶魔。后来他又想到了递给他烟与酒的姬野，想到了她剪掉自己为狐狸准备的发辫，又给自己打上莫名其妙的耳洞。与她的回忆是那么多那么频繁，她就这样毫无道理的闯入了他的生活，甚至填满了他入职以来的全部，就连他家里的牙刷都是成对的两只。

可最后的最后，他能想到的只有玛奇玛靠着办公椅浅笑的样子。

回过神来早川秋发觉姬野正捧着他的脸，身边人们的唏嘘声也还没有停止。她红着两颊，自从他跟着她后她的头发越剪越短，硬逼着又拥有了搭档的自己活得越来越强硬，此刻在酒精的烘托下居然看起来有那么点脆弱的味道。她靠近他，那是一个近乎于暧昧的距离，不过他们有过无数比这更靠近的举动，她在他耳边用只有彼此能够听到的音量小声诉说：“难不成...”她拉长了声线温吞吞的说道：“你还在想她？”

你还是在想她。

他一时间没反应过来姬野指的到底是什么，可她就这样离去了，又捧过了他旁边一个女生的脸狠狠吻了下去，那新来的后辈姑娘被吓得满脸通红，那模样把姬野给逗的又在她光洁的额头上亲了一口。随后众人叫好，姬野也哈哈大笑起来。

那场聚会后姬野拖着一个喝醉的新人回了家，这样的场景已经发生了无数次，未来也在不断的重复着。姬野喝醉，发酒疯，挨个亲吻包括他的所有人，最后再和随便什么人上床共度一场不算春宵的春宵，只是从那次之后她亲吻他的时候再也没多说过一句话。

最近一次在姬野靠过来的时候早川秋主动开了口，那时他们刚交换完一个湿漉漉的吻。“不想对我说什么？”他坐在那里冷静的问她，同时直视着她的眼睛，不知为何他一点都不怕招惹这个工作上的前辈与搭档，从一开始就不。

姬野笑了：“好啊，”醉酒的时候她的笑总是显得傻乎乎的：“那带我回家吧，秋。”

这也是保留剧目了，虽然姬野对于发泄的人选荤素不忌，但最多的时候反而是和他过夜，只是两个人从来没发生过什么，他们的亲密关系似乎就止于了一个吻，尽管那个吻是如此、如此的令他人浮想联翩。

得到了允许的姬野心安理得的倒在了早川秋的怀里，把醉酒者耍赖的优势发挥到了极致，最后他们趁着乱逃离了聚会。外面很不合时宜的下了雪，他看着头顶飘落的连绵不绝的雪花叹了口气，把外套脱下来披在了快要栽下去的姬野身上，要知道他一向不喜欢雪。

走到车上的路中他们碰到了前来赴宴的玛奇玛，雪夜中她那西装下单薄的身躯仿佛风一吹就会倒，不知为何他的心一下子就紧张了起来。果然不一会阵风随心而至，可无论多凛冽却只能把她粉色的长发吹起一弯小小的弧度，玛奇玛露出一个似笑非笑的表情，但那表情仍是柔和的：“照顾好姬野，”她眨了眨眼：“剩下的就由我来顶上。”

他点了点头，不知道要回应什么比较好。而姬野更是连说话的力气都没有，随便招了招手就算打过了招呼。玛奇玛离开后姬野用尽全身的力气回头望着她雪中那窈窕的背影，嘀嘀咕咕的不知在抱怨什么，早川秋只当她又在发疯。

最后他们一起栽倒在他的床上，天知道给喝醉了的姬野洗漱是一件多么费劲的事，早川秋在给她洗脸和与恶魔激斗半小时之间竟然一时不知道哪个难度更大。谢天谢地她很快就睡了过去，抱着本属于他的枕头不省人事，似乎在睡着的时候姬野才会变得安静起来，其余的时候她无论生不生气开不开心总是要说话的。

为什么自己会这么了解她呢，失去了枕头的早川秋只能解了发绳把脑袋靠在床垫上，这让他的脖子抬起的角度比以往更低。很不舒服，但他已经懒得去柜子里拿枕头了，伺候姬野让他每次都很累。为什么自己会这么了解她呢，早川秋侧过身望着熟睡的姬野，他知道自己睡着的时候姬野会对自己动手动脚，比如剪掉自己留了很久的头发，又比如给他的脸上画上各种各样奇怪的图案，他都知道，名为早川秋的青年怎么会不知道这样的事呢——他只是懒得去制止。

也许这就是他的问题所在，早川秋开始了他的设想。自己除了复仇的信念外似乎什么都不太坚定。烟是姬野让抽的，酒也是她让喝的，但她不让还是未成年的自己沾这些东西，甚至他们一开始还约定好了只抽一根——是自己渐渐变得对这些东西无法自拔，以至于真的要找姬野要烟抽；也是自己没有拒绝姬野一次又一次的喝酒请求，导致他们现在基本每周都会在家聚一聚；是自己让他和她越走越近，甚至他们之间的联系已经堕落到了不应该的地步，比如被她留下的发辫，比如那些不知道是真心还是假意的亲吻，比如他们所发生的一切。

想到这里他摸了摸自己的耳洞，他想他是无药可救了。

打好耳洞的那天早上他做早饭时才意识到不对劲，刚要发作却看到她得意洋洋的把准备好的耳钉双手奉上。那时的姬野笑得是如此灿烂，又是如此普通，这只不过是她处事法则里最普通不过的笑容，可他却无法去苛责她什么。“你要多给我烟抽。”思来想去早川秋只想到这样一句干巴巴的回应，可这根本就算不上什么威胁，调情还差不多——但他们两个之间哪里来的情。

“好好。”姬野几乎是把嘴角咧到天上去，她点了一支烟，自己抽了几口后把它塞到了他的嘴里，他也非常流畅的吸了下去，也是不知从什么时候起他已经习惯了和她如此亲密的行为——也许就从姬野在聚会上亲吻他开始。

现在，雪花还在屋外默默无声的落下，留给他和沉睡的姬野的除却黑暗只有风声那若有若无的呜咽。早川秋揉了揉自己耳垂上的耳洞，它们被姬野给的耳钉保护的很好，就和他被肋骨保护的千疮百孔的肺一样，这也是她给他的伤痕。

他望着她，想抚摸她的头发却鬼使神差的放下了手：“你到底想和我说什么呢？”早川秋低声问道，可也许他永远都得不到她本身想说出口的答案了。

因为姬野正无声的熟睡。


End file.
